The Lady of Konoha
by Leanne Ash
Summary: SasuSaku "She is NOT going by herself. You're sending Sakura to a male dominated village as a lady. Unarmed, and with the condition she hide the fact she can defend herself." - He was never going to let anything bad happen to her. Not like before.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady of Konoha**

By Leanne Ash

* * *

As controlled as Sakura Haruno could be with her facial expressions, having large green eyes that openly displayed her emotions was never the most helpful. Cynicism, in this case, was practically sparkling.

"So what you're saying is... this _village..."_

Kakashi Hatake, her former sensei, now the Hokage of Konoha, nodded. Watching with a guilty-half smile as Sakura absorbed her mission briefing.

" _..._ has a prince... whose illness needs my attention."

Kakashi nodded again.

"But," Sakura continued slowly, "this village... a village of arrogant, fuck-headed-!"

"Sakura..." the silver-haired man warned.

"... _ASSHOLES_ , have banned their women from becoming kunoichi? And have **forbidden** the entry of any kunoichi into their village!?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Professionalism be damned. Sakura's internal rage began to surface across her face as she dead-panned at the irony. "And you're sending _me_?"

 _Me_ , she wanted to reiterate, _probably the best kunoichi you have at your disposal today!?_ Sakura rose from her chair in the Hokage's office, splaying her hands on the desk before her to remain grounded from her rising tantrum.

"Yes," Kakashi said with notable bravery, eyes rolling thoughtfully to the ceiling with a tilt of his head. "Again, most unfortunately. They've requested our best medic. And you are."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "And I'm a kunoichi. Won't they know who I am?"

"Oni is very cut off from the outside. Hence why their traditions remain other worldly. But they've a large army of shinobi not to be taken lightly."

The third party in the room, who remained silent from his leaning position against a wall, chose to speak up then: "I've heard stories of Oni during my travels years ago," Sasuke Uchiha informed with his usual air of uncaring confidence. "They don't take to outsiders."

Sakura glanced back at her teammate. "And their stance on women?"

" _Women,_ " Sasuke intoned, "have very specific and limited roles. _Kunoichi_ are a ridiculous foreign concept."

Their Hokage agreed sombrely. "They would execute a kunoichi on sight for..." he hesitated, "not knowing her 'place'..."

The resentment on Sakura's face was palpable. That this very notion even existed made her want to smash the office furniture and destroy the misogynistic village using the resulting splinters. No one would argue that she wasn't capable of doing just that.

"So that being said," Kakashi continued, "Sakura, this is your mission: you are going to Oni, as a healer, and as a lady of Konoha."

"For fuck sake..." the proud kunoichi muttered.

"And you're going to attend to the Prince of Oni until he's on the mend. Do **not** reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary."

She raised an eyebrow. "At what point would it become absolutely necessary?"

Her former sensei cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The men of the village are known for their, let's say, _degenerate_ way of life. If you need to defend yourself, don't hesitate. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. It shouldn't. The Prince will see to your protection."

"How could he," Sasuke frowned, slowly sharing in Sakura's skepticism, "while dying and bedridden?"

"We have to hope for the best," Kakashi answered solemnly. "Their royals are paying a lot of money for Konoha's help."

With the slow drum of her nails on the desk's smooth oak surface, Sakura began to concede. "I guess... I'll have to hope for the best too." She glanced down at her attire. Her usual red kunoichi ensemble, baring her family crest and laden with weapon holsters. "And probably get a whole new wardrobe."

"Thank you for understanding, Sakura," grinned the Hokage with relief. Capitalizing on that note of compliance, he handed her the mission scroll.

With a sigh, Sakura accepted the scroll and plopped back into her chair. She began reading the detailed brief, strategies already churning through her head as she waved absently to where her teammate stood in the room. "Your turn," she mumbled.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kakashi nodded, gesturing to the empty seat beside Sakura. "Thank you for waiting. I have your next mission ready. You'll be-"

"I'm going with her," Sasuke interrupted.

Stunned, the older man stared blankly in confusion. Sakura looked up from her scroll, eyes wide with equal surprise. After a quick recovery, they both began to sputter at once.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't—"

"That's not—"

"You're sending her to a male dominated village as a _lady_ ," Sasuke overruled with clear distaste. "Unarmed, and with the condition she hide the fact that she can defend herself."

"She wouldn't need to be unarmed-" Kakashi began.

"They _will_ check. It's naive to think otherwise. I'll go as her escort."

Sakura, half touched by Sasuke's increasingly protective mannerisms as of late, but half insulted that he couldn't just leave her alone to complete what seemed like a simple solo-mission, chose the latter to argue her independence.

"It'll be fine. I can handle myself," she said with annoyed earnest. "And if the royals want their prince healed they'll have to give me protection."

The muscles in her teammate's jaw clenched, implying that entertaining her with a discussion on the matter was not something he was up for. She was probably right. She _could_ handle herself. She would probably even be assigned her own bodyguards by the village royals. But that didn't mean that even _they_ could be trusted. The primal instinct Sasuke secretly harboured when it came to his pink-haired teammate was not about to let her walk into depraved territory, not without him in close proximity. This instinct often puzzled him with its increased frequency, but he saw no reason to suppress it. "She is _not_ going by herself," he asserted. The Uchiha's black eyes remained averted from Sakura's, staring ahead with absolution.

Livid by his blatant dismissal of her assurance, the kunoichi rose from her chair and prepared a verbal lashing just as Kakashi cleared his throat. "He does make a good point, Sakura."

"He... WHAT?" she blanched openly.

The ghosting of an arrogant smirk hit the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Calm down," Kakashi sighed, "With him around it'll be easier for you to maintain the facade. I'll allow it."

"But-!"

And with that, the smug prodigy casually snatched the mission scroll from Sakura's hands.

* * *

" _Remind me again why I'm stuck doing your boring surveillance mission because you insisted on following Sakura-chan around?"_

The other annoying member of team 7's teasing remarks continued to poke fun at Sasuke well after they had departed the gates of Konoha several days ago.

Sakura and Sasuke had travelled tirelessly on foot toward the northern mountains hiding the isolated village of Oni. They had mostly travelled in silence, as they normally did, racing through miles of forest, pushing past the increasing wind and dropping temperatures.

They communicated through fleeting glances and hand gestures, stopping only once at the closest neighbouring town to Oni so they could prepare for the looming mission.

Sakura, though initially annoyed with Sasuke's insistent participation, eventually accepted what she couldn't change and begrudgingly cooperated. After reading up on the village's traditional ways and cultural norms, she decided it would in fact be easier if Sasuke was around to make the mission go as smoothly as possible.

The way of Oni was as follows: women were raised as fragile, dainty specimens that stayed indoors and looked pretty until a husband was chosen for them. Objectified and easily defiled, they rarely talked or made eye-contact with males: superior beings raised to protect the village from the outside world. The vast majority of their society was made up of strong, confident shinobi and only a small handful of soft, fearful women.

"Bull. Shit." Sakura had all but chanted. The quicker they were out of there the better.

In stark contrast to the fallen snow, Sasuke's black cloak moved in waves amidst the biting wind as he stood waiting patiently for Sakura. The cold wasn't bothering him really, only the annoying insinuation of Naruto Uzumaki's words:

" _When are you going to figure out that it's not just loyalty that keeps you so close to her."_

He began to pace, black gloved hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Of course it was loyalty, Sasuke thought fiercely. He had an obligation to Sakura as her teammate. He was never going to let anything bad happen to her, whether she liked it or not. That was a given.

Several years following Sasuke's quest for clarity and repentance, he had returned to Konoha as promised with his own personal mission to do right by those he had wronged. Sakura was a big part of that mission. He had felt validated by Team 7's forgiveness and would be forever grateful for their continued friendship, even if he rarely showed it. But there was something about Sakura that felt brand new to him as she smiled with tears in her eyes upon his return. She had matured, grown wiser, grown confident, grown far from the young annoying girl that pined for his attention.

And she had grown away from him.

The proud Uchiha, often so sure of himself, was wholly uncertain as to where he stood in Sakura's busy world. She was a teammate, that much was clear, but he wondered if she still needed more. The briefest touch to her forehead before he left had spoken volumes to him even if it didn't to her. It was a promise that when he returned, he would be someone she could count on again, someone worthy of her friendship. And maybe someone...

Maybe _what_? Sasuke's thoughts ridiculed. What the fuck are you even thinking?

True to his self-imposed defence mechanism, an immediate cleanse passed through his mind at rapid speed; wiping out useless curiosities and leaving a cold, mental preparedness for the mission ahead.

Which is where Sasuke found himself now: pacing the wooden patio of a small dress shop as Sakura tentatively tapped his shoulder.

He turned, thinking he knew what to expect, and thanks to years of halting emotion from ever showing on his face, managed to mask his incredulity... kinda, sorta. What should've been bored indifference came out as an awkwardly blank stare. A little _too_ blank.

Sakura was wearing a long-sleeved flowing dress, akin to the traditional gowns worn by maidens residing in the colder northern part of the world. The neckline wrapped low below her petite shoulders, showing a hint of cleavage Sasuke tried his best to ignore, almost resenting its presence when he thought about the attention it would be demanding. The dark maroon dress however, was easily out-shown by the way Sakura's pink hair radiated against it: curled, and swept to one side with a jewelled clip at the side of her head to hold it. The coiled waves of her hair cascaded down her back and shoulder. Thick strands flowed softly, the surrounding wind only adding to her magnetism.

It was almost _debilitating_ seeing her like this...

She was... She looked-

"Sorry," Sakura laughed sheepishly, referring to the way she had found Sasuke pacing, "I didn't think it would take so long to make me presentable."

Her voice made Sasuke shift from his revere. He cleared his throat, using the action to tear his eyes away from his teammate. "It didn't," was the only thing he managed to grunt.

"Oh," she replied with forced lightness, trying to hide the disappointment that Sasuke's reaction to her makeover was in the neighbourhood of how he regarded the weather. She had almost seen a flicker of something in those black eyes, but figured it was her imagination playing tricks. "Listen," she continued after a brief pause, "I've just got to get a cloak for this weather and I'll be done. You might want to get me a horse. Wouldn't make much sense if a lady had ran all the way from Konoha, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, oddly relieved that she would be covering up. "I'll take care of it. Don't go anywhere until I get back."

She rolled her eyes into his retreating form. "We're not in Oni _yet._.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This started out as a one-shot for my drabble series The Prerequisite Heart, but I'd like to explore this a little further. Let's call it a three-shot and because it was originally meant to be short I didn't go into detail explaining the Naruto universe or who's who and what's what. Ya'll know what I'm talking about and what's going on. Just enjoy the speedy ride. Review if you like where it's going or if I've lost my mind. Rating may change later.. because you know.. smut!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady of Konoha**

By Leanne Ash

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura lifted the heavy hood of her burgundy cloak to get a better view of the towering gates before her. The falling snow tickled her cheeks as she exhaled in awe of the vast sight, breath visible in the cool evening air. The cream-coloured horse she rode upon seemed to snort with disapproval.

Sasuke, who had remained on foot at her side, scanned their surroundings for any sign of foul play.

Oni was indeed protected by the outside world, literally, by an uninviting wall that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Don't let your guard down," Sasuke murmured.

The disguised kunoichi laughed humorlessly. "Why should I? I'm just a lady, remember?"

"You know what I mean." He stepped forward, obsidian eyes shifting disinterestedly to the shinobi watching from the lookout post above the entrance gates. Not in the mood to speak more than he had to, he hoped their arrival was to be expected.

"State your business!"

Of course that would be wishful thinking.

Sakura cleared her throat and unabashedly returned the man's scrutinizing stare. "We've been summoned by the royal family of Oni. I'm a healer from the Hidden Leaf Village."

The man above sneered, casually leaning forward over the railing to showcase an obvious disrespect for her arrival. "I'm asking the boy," he said simply, inciting an immediate glare from the pink-haired girl. "If I need you to speak I'll tell you to. Now," he nodded toward her escort, "state your business."

"You heard her," Sasuke snapped darkly. He made a mental note to smack the back of Kakashi's head later. If there were any doubts his presence was needed during this mission, they were shattered quickly. No matter how headstrong and confident Sakura could be, this mission would not have been easy for her to do alone. Not if this asshat was any indication of what the other men were like.

"Open the gate," Sakura practically snarled. She was already livid, but thankful for Sasuke's support. Although she was too enraged to show it on her face. " _Now._ "

"Feisty," the man remarked dryly as he gestured to someone behind him. "Can't wait to see more of that."

It was then Sasuke debated whether or not he should activate the Sharingan and Rinnegan of his eyes to send the man careening to his death. It wouldn't be hard to explain – he wagered the walkways were probably slippery.

The gates began to open and Sakura released a sigh of relief. "It's fine, Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, distracted from her own rage as she noted the sudden fierce grip the Uchiha held on Kusanagi's handle. Sometimes the faintest hint of him looking out for her was enough to warm her heart in an instant. He eyed her questionably as they began to move forward. "Don't kill anyone yet," she added playfully.

Never to promise anything, he smirked in response and kept his gaze forward as the opened gates revealed a snow-covered pathway lined with guarded looking Oni shinobi and civilians. Sakura inwardly cringed – to what extent would they respect the traditions of this sad little community?

They passed wearily through the gates and took in their surroundings. The village of Oni had been wisely constructed for freezing temperatures. Smoke coiled from the chimneys of every log-built structure and small wood fires were placed sporadically at every corner. The village seemed dated compared to Konoha, and the falling snow did little to add magic, only a feeling of dread and desolation.

The shinobi all seemed to fall into the same structure: burly, grumpy, and wrapped in frost-covered cloaks that hid their armour. Some glared as they approached, others seemed to undress Sakura with their eyes much to Sasuke's immediate disapproval. The civilians were no better: shabby, drunk, and sharing a similar contempt for her arrival. There were no women in the area as far as Sakura could tell.

They stopped just short of the crowd. The stares were beginning to feel heavy on Sakura's shoulders as she prepared to drop down from her horse. Sasuke caught her eye however as he halted her with a hand raised expectantly. At first she wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but eventually caught on to the meaningful look in those stormy black eyes.

"My lady..." he drawled, but there was a hint of a reminder in his voice.

Sakura was indeed a 'lady', and a frail, fragile one, supposedly. Sasuke was suggesting they remain convincing of this fact to the untrusting crowd. It was in their best interest to avoid any additional grief. She bit back oncoming sarcastic remarks and facial expressions that threatened to escape and tentatively placed her hand into Sasuke's. She shifted to fully face him and he placed his other hand at her waist to support her. Her small hand grasped Sasuke's broad shoulder as he easily lifted her from the horse and onto the ground. The front of her body pushed into his as a result, the warmth of it spreading to him like wildfire, and he found himself clutching her longer than intended.

He hadn't held Sakura since they were little more than children, and only under dire circumstances when it meant saving her life. Now, the contact was oddly foreign and familiar at the same time. It was obvious the curves of her body had changed, but she was still so svelte, so feather-light... it surprised him how delicate she seemed given the fierce amount of strength she harboured.

Sakura pulled back after an awkward pause, cheeks flushed at their close proximity. She opened her mouth to question him but he had already released her and stepped aside. The cold air sliced between them and she reminded herself to breathe.

Heavy footsteps treading on snow was quick to steal back their attention.

"That's close enough," Sasuke growled, sword unsheathing as a core group of Oni shinobi approached.

The three men stopped in their tracks, eyeing the menacing sheen of the Kusanagi.

"We're to take the girl to see the Prince."

Sasuke merely tilted his chin in their direction. "Then lead the way."

The men exchanged amused glances. "We're to take _only_ the girl."

"Forget it," Sasuke snapped, stare hardening. "I go where she goes."

"Watch it, _boy_. You're one man," the shinobi in the middle scoffed, "against the hundreds of us."

Sakura couldn't help the smug look on her face as the entire crowd stepped back suddenly, knowing the Uchiha had activated the foreboding power of his eyes. There was no need to look at him, she could see the red and purple glow reflecting off the nervous faces of the surrounding men. Whispers were passed, and even a village cut off from the outside world knew to fear a prodigy of the legendary bloodline.

And it was definitely not wise to call that prodigy _'boy'_...

"Uchiha-san is my escort," Sakura announced sternly. "He'll do a world of damage if I ask."

Baffled, they looked from Sasuke to Sakura and back again, seeking some kind of explanation. It was unfathomable that the last legendary Uchiha, with all his infinite power, with his preceding reputation as one of the strongest shinobi in all the world, would take orders from a woman.

He answered their confusion with deafening silence, indicating that the lady beside him was not wrong. They were being generously warned not to take her or her protector lightly.

"Please lead the way," Sakura suggested sweetly.

* * *

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, the pink-haired kunoichi scribbled feverishly into her notebook. It was late in the evening, and after spending several hours at the Prince of Oni's bedside, she was already developing an intensive treatment plan.

Sasuke watched her wordlessly at the other side of the room. They were sharing a cabin suite close to the royal manor grounds, and because he had stubbornly rejected all other forms of protection from Oni's so-called shinobi, he stood leaning at the frame of one of the windows keeping watch. At least he was for the most part. Occasionally he glanced at his teammate who seemed like a woman possessed as she poured into her work.

Her slender hand raised absently as her eyes stayed with her notes. Chakra began to pulsate from her fingertips – her mental run-through of how she planned to expel it throughout the Prince's immune system. Such meticulous chakra control was beyond what Sasuke was capable of. It secretly fascinated him to watch the pink-haired kunoichi in her element.

That aside, he was hoping her talent would get them out of the decrepit village as soon as possible.

The Prince of Oni was only ten years old, but already regarded Sakura like an object sent for his entertainment.

"You're beautiful," he had sighed through his delirium, wrapped in blankets upon his gigantic four-poster bed. "Like a bird... I'll put you in a cage and never let you leave. You'll be my pet princess... You have to stay with me forever, okay...?"

Sakura nodded along, completely ignoring the conversation as she checked his vitals. Sasuke, knowing he had a whole ten years on the kid, still felt the slight inclination to condemn him for such blatant idiotic thoughts. He quickly thought better of it. Rather than interrupt Sakura's concentration, he chose to glare openly from his post instead, arms crossing impatiently.

"Who... who's that scary man?" The Prince asked as he looked past Sakura.

She grinned then, sensing the shift in Sasuke's mood. "Exactly that," she murmured quietly as she placed a damp cloth on the boy's sweltering forehead. "A scary man."

After they left and got their accommodations sorted, Sasuke never bothered to ask Sakura about her diagnosis. It wouldn't have made a lick of sense to him anyway. If she offered he'd listen, but she was already too grossly absorbed as she sat scribbling at the desk in their cabin.

He watched as Sakura paused to rethink something in the midst of what he could only image was pure mental chaos. She thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip as her hand reached behind her neck to push all that curled, troublesome hair to one side.

The shift of that pink hair sent the faintest hint of vanilla in Sasuke's direction.

His jaw instantly clenched. It didn't help that Sakura's new dress exposed her shoulders. It also didn't help that, with her hair to one side, the skin of her neck now joined in. And it certainly didn't help that everything being showcased was smooth, creamy, and pure as the goddamn driven snow.

She was _so_ annoying...

" _ _When are you going to figure out that it's not just loyalty that keeps you so close to her."__

And Naruto was equally as annoying without even being in the same continent.

Fine. There was more to this. Whatever 'this' was. He wasn't fucking stupid. Sasuke knew, deep down, something was perilously shifting within him every time Sakura came into his field of vision. When she was close he stuck around a little longer, watched a little closer, _tried_ a little harder... But the battle to be honest with himself fought for alternative solutions: he was trying to be a good friend. He was trying to earn forgiveness. And it didn't matter that she already said she'd forgiven him, or that she openly declared he was a close friend; he would keep trying until he felt redeemed. That's why he was so devoted, so protective... his cold, calculated misery would not allow him to think otherwise – a battle it was starting to lose.

And now here the proud Uchiha was: alone on a mission with Sakura Haruno, his precious teammate, wrapped in finery that made her the most annoyingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life, using her spectacular brain to save the life of some shitty kid who probably didn't deserve it. Because that's the kind of person she was.

He knew Naruto was right. It was more than just loyalty. He couldn't describe it. He couldn't explain it. It simply was what it was called... _more_.

And all he wanted to do in that moment, with complete reckless abandon of his legendary rationality, was see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Sakura hummed thoughtfully as she opened one of her bigger textbooks, unaware of the hailstorm of frustration across the room. She looked up at him then, eyebrow raised questionably.

"Did you-You didn't feel that?"

The Uchiha was snapped back to life from his rampaging epiphany. If Sakura noticed he was burning a hole into her, she didn't show it. "I think someone's outside," she clarified in a whisper, surprised that Sasuke hadn't picked up on the hint of chakra treading softly nearby.

He angled his head, using all his senses to pick up on the ebb and flow of the energy skulking around in the darkness. Once pinpointed, he unsheathed his sword and exited quickly out the front door. "Stay here," he ordered as the door slammed shut behind him.

That was her intention of course, as Sakura tapped her pencil anxiously against her medical textbook. After several minutes of pained grunts and groans followed by the reassuring sound of bodies hitting the ground, Sakura couldn't help feel a bit sick at the sheer number of men that were trying to catch a glimpse of ...whatever it was they thought she'd do. There was probably no law that protected woman from being spied on at night, or worse...

Her attention darted at the sound of a minuscule creak at the window on the opposite side of the cabin. She saw nothing through the gauzed curtains and could sense no trace of a chakra signature. It was a either a civilian, or a shinobi with a very precise amount of chakra control.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." she huffed and charged outside through the backdoor.

* * *

"That-" _could've gone better_ was what she had meant to say if not for the sudden death grip Sasuke had on her elbow.

"I told you to stay put," his infuriated voice chastised. He did not look pleased. For a moment, she felt two inches tall from the way Sasuke glowered at her from his unfair height advantage.

A rather large civilian had so brazenly confronted Sakura just as she stepped outside the cabin. The smell of heavy liquor was almost daunting. He'd managed a few disgusting remarks campaigning his desire to tear her clothes off before she marched forward and broke his nose. Satisfying as it was, his sputtering of "Who the fuck do you think you are?" reminded her that she was not a kunoichi in this warped, backwards village.

Now she had to play helpless. She stepped back, watching with hardcoded expertise as the inebriated patron reached forward and grabbed her neck. He slammed her against a tree, chocking her, while his other hand roughly travelled up the side of her body.

"You think you can get away with hitting a man, you stuck-up whore?"

Sakura couldn't answer with his giant hand wrapped so tightly around her throat. She only glared with frustration as the man reached back to strike her across the face. Her sharp reflexes twitched and she decided, with great reluctance, to let it happen. She'd let him have one. And then she'd use her medical chakra to disable him. No one would argue she wasn't allowed to be capable of that given her field of work.

She waited for the sting, but of course it didn't happen. Not with Sasuke around.

"That asshole could've done anything with you having to stand there and take it," the Uchiha continued angrily.

Sakura scoffed. "I was seconds away from dismembering him. You just happened to interrupt..." she paused to rewind the events, "...and you didn't even leave him in one piece!"

"Why would I?" Sasuke hissed, unperturbed. "He got what he deserved."

"You think I don't know how to break a guy's arm?"

"That would've asked for more trouble than he was worth. You want the whole village coming after you? Because they will," he seethed, "And they'll set you on fire using Konoha's shredded contract as kindle. Get over yourself, Sakura. Use your fucking head." He released her arm in exasperation.

Sakura was instantly taken aback. With years of practice she had perfected the art of filtering Sasuke's biting reprimands, though this time his disposition was more savage than usual. "You're mad," she stated with hinted ridicule. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," Sasuke ground out, noticing how Sakura's breathing was visible in the freezing night air. He unclasped his cloak and swung it over her shoulders. "Go back inside," he ordered as he brushed past her, intent on patrolling the area.

Sakura stood her ground, as expected. The warmth of the black material sent a blush to her cheeks but she carried on despite the distraction.

"Yes, you are. You're mad at me," she fired back, emerald eyes sparkling with resolve. "Because I wanted to help lighten the load of perverts you have to beat up?"

"Sakura..." he warned. He was eager to find someone else lurking so he could pulverize something.

"Look, I'm sorry, I... just went on auto-pilot. I should've stayed put. But do you think I like having to stand aside so you can fight all my battles for me? Like I'm twelve years old again?"

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin as he internally fumed. "That's enough." _I'm mad because that asshole laid his hands on you. I'm mad because you didn't_ _ **think**_ _to rely on me. And I'm mad because everything about you lately is fucking with my head and you have absolutely no clue._

"Come on," the kunoichi persisted, voice calming to a more reasonable octave, "Really. You're just going to yell at me and then walk away? I thought we were friends, Sasuke-kun..."

" _We are_." he snapped, with an obvious tinge of annoyance: annoyed that she'd think they weren't; annoyed that he'd fallen out of favour for anything otherwise.

Sakura watched with growing concern at the tension pouring off her teammate in waves. He turned back to face her, handsome features regarding her with a notorious level of disdain that both challenged and discouraged. His immediate reply had been comforting, but Sakura was quickly intimidated by the way he stalked forward. She still, always and forever, would forget to breathe when Sasuke Uchiha came too close. He seemed to cock his head at her sharp intake of air.

"I'm here to look out for you," he told her meaningfully. "So just _let me._ "

She bit her lip. Temporarily held captive by the commanding look in Sasuke's midnight eyes, by the oddly warming tone of his words. Sakura nodded curtly, now mad at herself. And she hoped he didn't notice how hard she was staring.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for all the great encouraging reviews! Kazai: I truly appreciate the suggestion, but I'm not feeling the whole 'pretending to be married' thing – I personally feel like it skips the young romantic game of "I like you, you like me..." and forces them right to the end goal of marriage, even if it's for pretend, and then you know a potential relationship is staring them in the face constantly. I also feel like Sasuke and any world of weddings/marriage/wife/husband/kids/etc bundled together is a tad awkward for me to write, as well as read. So far that reason, you'll probably never see anything of that nature in my work. It's my own personal opinion.

That being said, just a reminder that the pace of this fic is meant to be going pretty fast because I want to knock it out of my system after 3 (or 4) chapters. Please review! Thank you all xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lady of Konoha**

By Leanne Ashley

Chapter 3

* * *

"...Looks like things have been reversing for the better... I think I'll try a more invasive approach to get that immune system of his up and running..."

At least, that's what Sakura _thought_ she was managing to articulate whilst holding two hair pins between her teeth.

Sasuke's ridiculing eyebrow told her she hadn't enunciated as well as she'd thought. He sat on their suite's bed, elbows resting against his knees as he stared out the window, anywhere else but the pink haired girl through the mirror's reflection.

She was preparing for another day of being at the Prince of Oni's bedside. As much as it should have only been about strategy, it was also about Sakura playing her part. She sat at the vanity mirror absently braiding a strand of hair whilst mumbling her thoughts to her teammate. He was surprisingly patient for the most part; nodding every so often to indicate his attention.

Her flowing gown this time was a dusty pale rose, exposing her shoulders once more, but with fitted sleeves that flared out below the elbow in soft gauzy waves. Sasuke had managed a straight face as Sakura asked him jokingly, _it's a bit too much, huh?_ It was, but not in the way she thought. She was too goddamn beautiful and the way he merely shrugged at her appearance seemed almost blasphemous. Of course, tearing off the offending fabric and pinning Sakura across the vanity dresser was no better.

Frowning, the confused Uchiha immediately chastised himself for thinking like some unhinged adolescent teenager, running a hand tiredly through the spikes of his ebony hair.

Sakura didn't miss the gesture, instantly wondering how her teammate so effortlessly exuded his good looks with a simple ruffling of his own locks. She stared in awe once again, green eyes shifting magnetically from her own reflection to her so-called knight in shining armour.

It could never be helped, and she reminded herself for the umpteenth time that Sasuke would only ever be her friend, and even that title seemed fragile and newly formed given how their friendship throughout their adolescence was painfully questionable.

Sakura bit her lip sadly, catching Sasuke's attention as his piercing obsidian eyes met hers in the mirror.

"What?" he asked, dark velvety voice hinging suspicion.

She quickly diverted her stare.

"Nothing. Sorry," Sakura managed to mumble, burning a hole into her reflection while her peripheral kept him in sight. Sasuke continued to watch her momentarily, and if she hadn't been too cowardly to chance another look she would've known for sure that he was smirking.

She cleared her throat, willing the warmth at the back of her neck to dissipate. Her hands busied themselves with the task of her appearance.

After braiding two strands of hair at the frame of her face, Sakura pulled them back and pinned the pieces together behind her head. "...It'll be another long day," she continued, pushing past their awkward exchange. "You'll have to just stand around and watch again."

She had meant to offer her teammate the chance to explore had he not been so adamant on his insistence to keep watch over her. When Sasuke put his foot down she knew there was no swaying him otherwise.

"How 'invasive'?" he questioned, referring to her earlier statement.

Sakura bravely turning to face the man behind her, "Well, there's a tremendous amount of chakra needed here. His whole body was shutting down. I've got it on the mend, but a jump-start from me would get him on the right track and past the worst of it."

His features darkened, and for a moment she wondered if he was about to argue with her plan, but on what grounds she had no idea.

"So..." Sakura continued hesitantly, "we should be able to return to Konoha in the next few days."

"Right," Sasuke said flatly. "... _After_ you recover from giving up all your chakra."

Ah, there it was.

"Yes," the pink haired girl nodded resolutely, rolling her eyes in dismissal. She figured Sasuke hated the idea of having a weakened, useless teammate to babysit... not that she would ever classify herself as such, but she was pretty sure she knew how his egotistical mind worked.

Sasuke's mind, however, was working itself up in a different direction: even though Sakura had almost perfect chakra control, she didn't have as much in terms of reserve, not compared to him. If he knew how to apply his chakra the way she could in medical ninjutsu he could spare her the trouble of exhausting herself needlessly. The idea of Sakura sacrificing her health for a child that wouldn't be grateful, in a village he couldn't stand, was steadily striking a nerve.

"Annoying..." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura instantly glared, sensitive to the remark. He'd skinned her with it far too many times in the past. "We're doing this my way, Sasuke-kun. Unless you have a better plan?"

"Obviously not," he scoffed.

* * *

The young prince of Oni coughed lightly in his sleep; the sound filling the room's silence while his healer from Konoha poured soothing chakra throughout his system. The town's only healer, one of limited chakra capabilities, stood watching from the other side of the room. The old man was in dubious awe at the pink haired woman across from him, at the incredible amount of the power she displayed.

Sakura was not oblivious to the annoyingly amazed stare from the other healer. He had always kept his gaze on her for one reason or another. Never again though, thanks to Sakura's bodyguard, in a manner that suggested he could care less about her healing abilities. All it took was a snarled warning from Sasuke when the old man's gaze sank too low. After the Uchiha had pulled him aside, the old man knew now to keep his priorities in check. Though having him gawk at her abilities only reminded Sakura of the discouraging fact that women using chakra was seen as an unbelievable feat. If only she could tell the old geezer she was a kunoichi – his brain would probably explode.

Eyes clamped shut, Sakura sat kneeling by the Prince's bed, dress pooling around her in an elegant mess of silk and lace. She kept one arm atop the covers, clasping the young boy's hand in hers, the bridge in which to transfer her chakra. A pale green glow emitted where their hands met.

Several hours had passed and Sakura was finally starting to feel the effects of severe depletion. She winced. Her head throbbed, her thoughts hazed. The sweat from her brow began to sting her eyes.

"Almost done," she whispered, more so to herself.

And loyal to his post, Sasuke kept watch on his teammate from against the wall. He hadn't gotten bored, or restless, or impatient... but seeing her head drop slightly, as if struggling to stay awake, had him uneasy with a feeling he didn't initially understand.

But it didn't take him long.

When Sakura rose a delicate hand to her temple and kept it there, features grimaced with pain, he knew. He knew because it hit him like a wrecking ball. Like a sudden drop down a bottomless pit. _Worry_. Sasuke was worried about her. He hardly ever _worried_ about anything... Sure, when he was cornered, when he was outsmarted, when he was about to die... all circumstantial. All his own. Never someone else's.

Yet there he was: angry in his sudden anxiety to snatch Sakura's hand and end her increasingly moronic plan. Whatever stopped the coiling tightness within his chest.

Protecting Sakura was an instinct, something Sasuke did automatically. Looking out for one's teammate required no hesitation and with very little to dread upon. But standing by, having to watch and do _nothing_ but feel the tension rise was a feeling the Uchiha was not accustomed to.

Of course it would've been selfish to stop her – the Prince needed her help, and an exorbitant amount Sakura would argue. This small blip of common sense kept Sasuke at bay, albeit with great reluctance.

The glow of Sakura's chakra began to flicker and fade like a struggling candlelight before winking out completely. The room was dark when she slowly opened her eyes, much darker than when the procedure began. The Prince sniffed softly in his sleep, turning his back to Sakura as if she had done nothing.

"Why is she still here...? Make her go..." he murmured before drifting away once again.

Sakura smiled tiredly, forgiving his ignorance, still hoping he'd feel significantly better in the morning.

She stood from her kneeling position, but wobbled from the dizzying weight of her efforts. Sasuke was behind her in an instant, placing a supportive hand at the small of her back. She was actually grateful all colour had probably drained from her face; it would've joined the rest of her body in its fierce blush from the innocent contact.

"I'm fine," Sakura assured him softly, but didn't complain when he stayed firm in his stance.

Sasuke's frown slid to the other physician in the room. "Is she?"

The elderly man nodded nervously. "She's fine, Uchiha-san. She'll be needing rest though."

Sakura shot her teammate a questioning glare; unsure as to why he sought a second opinion.

* * *

After giving the old man strict monitoring instructions, Sakura and Sasuke promptly left the manor. Sakura was eager to collapse on her bed, and Sasuke, keeping close proximity at her side, was impatient to get her there.

As usual, the locals loitering by the front gates gathered tactlessly when the untouchable lady of Konoha approached.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Sakura murmured with disinterest.

Sasuke walked ahead of her to open the gate, his presence sending the civilians each back several steps, though not enough to be a respectable distance.

"The lady's looking a bit worn out," a shabby bearded man remarked. "Give her to me. I'll give her something to be tired about."

Chuckles followed, but Sakura didn't seem to register that anyone was speaking.

The Uchiha watched as his teammate strained to maintain a stable foothold, hand pushed to her temple as she surveyed the sneering citizens with bored contempt. Without thinking, he wrapped a protective arm around Sakura's waist and her weight sagged against him.

She was in absolutely no mood.

Which meant, neither was he.

In one fluid motion, Sasuke's other arm swept under Sakura's legs as he bundled her to his chest. She didn't even protest to being carried; a clear sign her chakra deprivation was taking its toll.

He cut through the crowd, glaring daggers at anyone stupid enough to make eye-contact.

The sea of onlookers parted for the menacing knight, save for the one daring individual who stood bravely in Sasuke's path. He recognized him as one of the shinobi who had escorted them at their initial arrival. Hardly a professional ninja, the man's bravery was clearly being fuelled by the dripping canteen in his hand.

"You're in my way," Sasuke stated darkly, tone at odds with the palpable warning emanating from his eyes.

Sakura mumbled an insult in solidarity but dozed off; the Oni shinobi watching with interest as she nuzzled her face against the Uchiha's chest.

"Want her all for yourself, huh? Bet you've been fucking her this whole time," the man winked knowingly as he took a sip from his drink.

Sasuke stalked forward, forcing the shinobi out of his way with a push of his shoulder. The man laughed behind him, knowing he had touched upon a sensitive subject.

The idiot had no idea how he lucky he was the remark was ignored.

Reaching the cabin in record timing was easy given Sakura's surprising weightlessness. And with a gentleness that surprised him, Sasuke managed to manoeuvre the sleeping girl into the cabin whilst kicking the door shut with the only aggression he allowed himself. He hoped the worst was over and as soon as his teammate was well enough they could leave this place to rot.

* * *

As if trudging through mud, Sakura's mind struggled to life. She was awake before her eyelids could summon the strength to open. She was expectantly groggy, and a little delirious as her instincts told her to rise while the rest of her demanded she continue to sleep.

Her eyes opened, the weight of such an effort incredible.

The room was dark, but she could make out the muddled silhouette of her teammate as he stood by the window of their cabin.

She was in bed, nestled in blankets, registering with a small giddy smile that Sasuke's thick black cloak was on the top.

Her eyes moved back to Sasuke, eager for the rare chance to observe him unaware.

Through bleary exhaustion, Sakura's defence mechanisms were unhinged, allowing herself to marvel at just how heartbreakingly beautiful Sasuke Uchiha was without trying. Under the cloak he wore a black sleeveless shirt, collar upturned, the proud symbol of his clan displayed on the back. The muscles of his arms bulged from being crossed over his chest as he remained vigiliant.

She couldn't stop staring as she shifted to her side, the movement finally catching Sasuke's attention.

He was magnetic.

And she felt herself losing grip.

The Uchiha stared back into curious green eyes, which, even half-lidded were huge and expressive with a mystery that frustrated him.

He had caught her staring, yet she did nothing to break away. Had it been years ago this would be nothing new. Sakura had done nothing but ogle him throughout their entire adolescent Team 7 days. If he was being honest, he sometimes missed the constant reassurance that she fervently adored him, whether it had crawled under his skin or not.

Now the proud Uchiha wondered, daring himself to be hopeful, if she really had been staring at him earlier that day. He thought he had imagined the way her gorgeous reflection drifted to him, but internally reprimanded such a foolish notion, berating the demons of irony playing games in his head.

But if she still stared... if she still looked at him like _that_...

"Thanks for tucking me in," Sakura spoke first, voice hoarse from sleep. She looked down briefly to point out the extra weight keeping her warm.

"You felt cold," Sasuke answered casually.

She sniffed, freeing a hand from the covers to rest under her cheek. "And you're not?"

"No," he scoffed, drawing the window curtain closed. He casually moved to the bed, laying down on the opposite side above the covers. Most nights he shared the space, but never crossed his self-imposed boundaries. With an arm under his neck, he kept his gaze on the ceiling.

Sakura continued to marvel, examining the contours of her teammate's sharp features. Her exhausted state left her so defenceless, so hopelessly vulnerable.

If only he knew how much she loved him, and how much she tried to cover it all up so he'd feel comfortable in her presence. Their relaxed silence was something she had fought hard to earn.

"And thank you..." Sakura managed bravely, "...I mean, I don't remember much, but I know you carried me back. So thank you for... _worrying_ about me."

Black eyes continued to burn the ceiling. They seemed to narrow with annoyance.

"I'll always be worried about you," he murmured.

She blinked in confusion, a startled half-smile frozen on her face. She knew she was being childish, pathetic even, to take such an innocent remark out of context, to feel the gravity of it as it both lifted and dropped her heart at the same time.

"Oh..." she said with uncertainty.

Don't do it, Sakura's mind warned. Don't over think. Don't be hopeful. Don't be fucking _foolish_.

As her heavy eyes lowered, she wrapped herself in the comforting solution that she was only letting emotions run rampant because fatigue lowered her defences. A good night's sleep would refresh her common sense. She was sure of it.

"Sleep already," Sasuke growled softly. The muscular arm that rested between them turned upwards.

She stared blankly at his open palm.

"I'll lend you chakra," he ground out, as if the gesture were obvious.

Internally Sasuke knew that she'd recover fine on her own, but something nagging deep down demanded reassurance. And something greater, something stemming from a selfish, primal need, demanded contact.

A small, delicate hand rested over his as he finally held her gaze. Sakura's incredulous smile that followed enveloped his chest in a warmth that stunned him. So achingly beautiful she was in that moment, and yet so frustratingly close and far away. It took all of his strength to concentrate his chakra through the innocent touch of their palms, almost wavering at the start.

Electric blue rivets encased their hands, flowing his energy into the woman laying beside him as her eyes finally closed, soothed by the comforting sensation.

Black eyes scanned her face; how her features glowed under the emulating blue light.

And as Sakura drifted, as she descended into the healing abyss, she registered the tightening of Sasuke's hand as their fingers interlaced.

* * *

Author's note: SO not finished with this story yet


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lady of Konoha**

By Leanne Ash

Chapter 4

Slight AU note: Sasuke in this story has both arms. And the Rinnegan turns on and off like the Sharingan. Also he still has his spiky black "duck-butt" hair cause it's my fav XD

* * *

Never had the haze of sleep been banished from her mind so quickly.

Sakura felt frozen in time. Paralysed with wonderment. Locked in a blissful, gleeful, almost _manic_ amount of joy that had her biting her lip to stop the giddy smile pulling across her face.

Her left hand was clutched in Sasuke's almost iron grip as he slept soundly beside her.

 _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up..._ she pleaded silently. Please don't wake up and realize you've made a terrible, uncharacteristic mistake and rip your hand away like it had fallen in acid.

Which is exactly what Sakura thought he had done. That his selfless gesture of lending his chakra to aid in her recovery really was the only reason his hand needed to be over hers. Their entwined fingers was simply an oversight. Just an oversight.

Her mind raced to trample the small bud of hope heating her face. Or, her reasoning persisted, Sasuke needed to sleep. He couldn't have his hand slipping from hers or the chakra connection would break. The grip was a necessity. It had to be.

But she could enjoy it for now, couldn't she?

Sakura couldn't help scanning the sleeping Uchiha's face. How relaxed he appeared without the constant brutality of the world burdening his features. How ridiculously handsome he was when completely at ease.

She couldn't help but marvel, turning more on her side to absorb as much as she could, careful to leave her hand stock-still within Sasuke's locked fingers. This was her moment to memorize the details of his face while it held a rare semblance of peace.

"What?" his smooth voice asked.

The slight movement when she shifted had been enough to wake him... because of course it did. Though Sasuke's eyes remained closed, his voice held no trace of fatigue. He was a man constantly ready for anything.

"I-I was..." she stuttered pitifully. "I was just-"

"You're staring," he noted. If he was irritated by this he didn't make it known.

Sakura flushed with embarrassment, but quickly noticed with amazement that his hand remained firmly in place. This oddly helped her feel more at ease, like her creepy staring was not enough to make him reel in disgust.

"It's an old habit..." she said quietly. The continued warmth of Sasuke's hand encouraged her vulnerable side, pulled her to share what she really thought, no matter how stupid it might make her sound.

Sasuke's eyes finally opened to shoot her a questioning look.

"You're beautiful," Sakura explained with a lopsided grin.

The knitting of Sasuke's brows was instantaneous. What in the hell was she talking about? Did she not see the irony of her statement? Of how in the very second he opened his eyes he was blinded by her goddamn radiance? He scoffed with a sharp exhale and the serene look on his teammate's face wavered.

"You're annoying."

Sakura's rose tinted brows furrowed, his comment pulling her back to a state of levelheadedness. "I'm sorry," she almost whispered, "I didn't mean that as an insult or anything."

She shifted away, turning her body to face the ceiling. Their hands remained together as if the weight of the interaction wasn't stifling the air.

Even though Sakura's compliment wasn't entirely welcome, Sasuke had more so revelled in the smile the confession had brought to his teammate's face. Confusing as it was, it had pleased him. To know something about him could still make her happy. And he had simply wiped it clean with a careless remark.

"I didn't-" he began slowly, but Sakura carefully removed her hand from his grip.

"I'm already feeling a lot better!" she exclaimed brightly, desperate to change the subject. "Your chakra was a great boost, Sasuke-kun!" Massaging her knuckles, Sakura clenched her hand to her chest and sat up from the bed. As if the intertwining of their hands had meant nothing. As if it were enough to convince Sasuke she read nothing into his gesture.

The Uchiha faltered, unable to finish what he had begun to say.

* * *

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up in surprise at the young man walking casually in her direction. She heard the abrupt silence of grinding steel as Sasuke stopped sharpening his sword.

They had been sitting together on the steps of their courtyard patio, enjoying the silence as Sasuke maintained his weapons and Sakura picked absently at a bread roll. The sight of gently falling snow, even with the town of Oni tainting its purity, was at least something to behold around their isolated cabin.

Not isolated enough it was would seem.

"Did..." Sakura asked with a tilt of her head, "did you just call me 'Haruno-san'?"

The young man slowed his pace. "Is Haruno not your name?" He seem to flush with embarrassment, an innocent characteristic Sakura had yet to see in any of the town's residents.

He looked to be in the same age range as Sakura and Sasuke, possibly younger. Brown messy hair framed his youthfully handsome face as a hand ran through it nervously. If he was a shinobi, Sakura had yet to detect it, though his build did suggest someone unaccustomed to manual labour.

"It is," the pink-haired girl amended, "I mean you're addressing me with... respect, I guess. I'm not exactly used to it."

"I see..." A guilty grin reached the young man's face. "Forgive me, Haruno-san, my name is Miyazaki. Kyo Miyazaki. It's an honor, I mean, what you've done for our Prince and all. It's amazing. And, Uchiha-san...!"

Sasuke, who was watching the situation carefully from a few feet away, raised an eyebrow but made no move to verbally acknowledge the sputtering idiot.

"The stories about you, Uchiha-san... you're a legend! I know the people in this village don't seem to get out much, but stories about you aren't far from anyone's ears!"

Said legend only continued to scrutinize the other male with his silence.

Sakura nodded slowly, emerald eyes flickering uncomfortably from her bodyguard to their mysterious visitor. "That's... great, Kyo. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Oh, right...!" The question seemed to ground the Oni boy back to reality as he resumed walking to where Sakura sat, rummaging through his messenger bag as he did so.

Sasuke instantly glared, not approving of this stranger's fast approach. Sheathing his sword with the distinct hiss of metal, he stood and met Kyo a few steps before he could reach his teammate.

The boy seemed stunned at first by the wall before him, but quickly placed the acquired scroll into Sasuke's waiting hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward," the boy admitted meekly, afraid to break eye contact with the other man. "I understand with how this village behaves.. why you have to protect her so much. It's not exactly the safest place for her."

"Tsh..." was all the Uchiha provided as he handed Sakura the scroll and stepped off to the side.

Sakura remained seated, knowing a demure lady kept her reserve, though the residual fatigue of her lowered chakra was also to blame. With some scepticism, she began to unravel the twine holding the scroll together. "This is from...?"

"The main house," Kyo answered. "It's a morning report from the resident physician."

She nodded absently, reading over the scroll's contents with interest.

The brown-haired boy stood by awkwardly, awaiting a response from the Konoha medic. Suddenly, and foolishly, forgetting the Uchiha's watchful presence, Kyo couldn't help the wander of his eyes as he took in the daunting sight of the beautiful female sitting before him. Her pink hair alone was a beacon of angelic light, pinned and twisted into perfect coils down her back. His vision was suddenly blinded by his own imaginative thoughts, of the slender feminine figure hidden beneath that heavy winter cloak.

"If.. if I may, Haruno-san..." Kyo managed with a clearing of his throat. "Y-you're.. you're very, um... you're very beautiful-"

" _HEY_." Sasuke snarled sharply.

Sakura looked up from the scroll, startled. She hadn't really heard what Kyo said, too engrossed with reading the Prince's progress report. While decoding the old man's terrible handwriting, she had failed to string together the stuttered words from the messenger's mouth. It was Sasuke's sudden call that had sliced through her concentration.

The Uchiha was pissed. He had been standing _right there_ ; watching with barely contained rage as this joke of a person openly eyed the woman he was with and proceeded to flatter her. As if Sakura were free for the taking, as if his own presence held no weight whatsoever. Did the universe really place him so far from Sakura's world that no one considered him a significant threat? Was it really so goddamn unfathomable?

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed pointedly, promising a world of hurt if the other male dared go against what he managed through gritted teeth. "Shut up and let her concentrate."

The pink-haired girl blinked, eyes once again shooting from one male to the other. "Is everything okay, Uchiha-san?"

"Fine, my lady." Sasuke mumbled darkly, eyes never leaving the younger boy's face. Kyo couldn't help but flinch under the crushing disdain, realizing far too late that this bodyguard was more invested in Sakura Haruno than he initially thought. This was confusing. All the stories suggested Sasuke Uchiha was not interested in any form of human companionship.

A barely audible 'sorry' was whispered from Kyo as he lowered his eyes to the ground and took several steps back, reevaluating if getting to know the lovely Konoha medic was worth dying for.

Sakura continued to read the report, oblivious to the hailstorm of tension just a few feet away.

The Prince of Oni was showing much more improvement this morning, able to keep down his breakfast, and staying awake long enough to do it. As she neared the conclusion of the report, she rolled her eyes at the insistent tone the other medic evoked when it came to the immediate departure of the Konoha visitors.

"His highness is doing well," Sakura explained to Sasuke, "but we're expected to be on our way by tomorrow."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, internally relieved he could remove his teammate from this abysmal circumstance.

Sakura returned her attention to the messenger boy still standing uncomfortably to the side. It was inevitable he would be intimidated by Sasuke; the Uchiha was notoriously good at this, but to remain polite and soft-spoken was a trait she found unusual in this village.

"Kyo," she called as she offered back the scroll.

The brown-haired boy jumped at the sound of her voice. He recovered quickly, walking with great care past the lady's escort to retrieve the parchment, praying to the gods he wouldn't be yanked back to his death.

"Th-thank you, H-Haruno-san... is there a-anything I can relay?"

Large green eyes stared up at him curiously. He'd never seen such potently expressive eyes up close before.

"Where are you from, Kyo?" Sakura asked simply. "Were you born here?"

The question threw the boy off guard as he choked back a nervous laugh. He looked over his shoulder at the woman's bodyguard. Annoyed as he was, the Uchiha prodigy regarded Kyo expectantly, as if he too awaited the answer.

"I-I was, Haruno-san. Born and raised."

She nodded, gaze shifting slightly as if trying to analyze the reply.

"Are you a shinobi?" she continued.

"No," he looked over nervously at Sasuke again. "No, I'm not."

"What do you do for the village? You're a messenger for the royal family?"

"No, I... I was asked to deliver the message. I actually run the library."

Sakura tilted her head, curiosity increasing. The notion of a library in a Oni was a surprise, but an itch she'd have to scratch later.

"Why you? Why were you asked specifically?"

Kyo's eyes darkened as they left Sakura's face and stared hard at the ground, a frown replacing his nervous exterior.

"According to my father, Haruno-san... I'm... I'm kind of a coward.. Anyone else would've said or done something to get themselves killed by Uchiha-san."

If he ever allowed himself such immature gestures, Sasuke would've rolled his eyes at that statement. What made this idiot think he was in the clear? Although he trusted whatever reasons Sakura had for questioning the Oni civilian, it didn't stop him from barely tolerating every minute said civilian was sharing their air.

"I see..." Sakura's features softened. "And why does your father call you a 'coward'?"

Kyo laughed humorlessly. "I spend a lot of time alone in a room filled with books. I would rather educate myself then learn to be a shinobi. My father calls this cowardly. But in Oni you can't be smart and be strong at the same time."

"Most of the outside world is capable of both, you know."

He smiled grimly. "So I've read."

Sakura's interest had been peaked. Perhaps there was hope for this strange decrepit town after all. Even under such oppressing circumstances, ones that taught these villagers to be inebriated, chauvinistic and intolerant pricks, a seemingly gentle soul could still emerge unscathed. She suddenly wanted to know more. Not just about Kyo, but about Oni's educational system, about the women and children that were rarely seen.

"Would you care for a walk, Kyo?" Sakura asked sincerely. "You seem to know a great deal and we haven't been provided a proper guide for the village."

The boy's face brightened. "O-Of course! I would be honoured, Haruno-san!"

Her grateful smile had the power to practically knock Kyo backwards. Sasuke resented this, annoyed with the amount of attention Sakura was giving this bland individual.

The pink-haired girl moved to stand, wobbling slightly from a wave of vertigo. She blinked it back, willing her chakra reserves to replenish faster.

"Please, let me help..." Kyo insisted, reaching to offer assistance.

He was, of course, intersected by Sasuke who immediately clasped Sakura's elbow as she rose. "I got it," the Uchiha informed coolly. "Start walking."

* * *

"...Think about it though: the Prince is still young, impressionable AND influential. His way of thinking can still be changed. If a proper educational program was implemented this village could learn more about how the outside world functions as a dynamic community. There could be female kunoichi born and raised here in just a few years. The older generations might stay stuck where they are but at least the future generations could thrive without oppression and segregation..."

Sasuke nodded, listening mutely as Sakura scribbled notes into her report, relaying her thoughts a mile a minute.

"Maybe I can convince Kakashi-san to visit with the Prince... I'll schedule a meeting as soon as we're back."

Sakura was inspired after her chat with Kyo Miyazaki. The meek librarian showed her around the village discreetly, avoiding the main roads and crowded areas as much as possible. Not that they were in any real danger with Sasuke walking closely behind them, but Sakura would've hated any interruptions during their conversation about the village and its inhabitants.

In return, she had enlightened the oppressed boy about what life in Konoha was like; how women and men were treated equally and how it wasn't long ago that the Hokage of their own village was indeed a woman of immense power.

When Kyo asked if there were many female ninjas in their village, Sakura refrained from revealing her own identity as a seasoned kunoichi, weary of Kyo being unable to keep her secret.

She also learned that Kyo's own father was practically a poster-child for the village of Oni's depraved nature. He had treated the boy's own mother so horribly she eventually fled the village to save her life.

"I will never forgive my father for that..." Kyo had seethed quietly. Anger was suddenly rolling off him in waves, but Sakura had quickly soothed it with a supportive hand to his shoulder.

"I hope we can help somehow," Sakura concluded, closing her report and looking over at her teammate.

Sasuke hadn't said a word during their tour with Kyo. He had mostly stayed vigilant, occasionally pinning back citizens with an effortless glare if they got too close to Sakura. But they were understandably curious as to why the lady of Konoha was being friendly with the lowest of their ranks.

After they saw the young man home and returned to their cabin, Sakura practically exploded with ideas on how they could improve the village of Oni, revamping their way of life to something more civilized. Sasuke, however, continued his penchant for silence.

"...You think I'm being stupid?" Sakura asked him suddenly, referring to his lack of contribution.

Sasuke was sitting at the foot of their bed, watching her as she worked tirelessly from across the room. "I never said that," he replied stoically.

"But you haven't really been saying anything at all..." she pointed out. "Is everything okay?"

"You've been talking nonstop since we got back. What do you need me to say?"

"Oh..." she grinned, embarrassed with her obvious babbling. "I'm sorry. Please. I would really like to hear what you think."

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Of course it does, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha exhaled sharply, "If you're prepared for more trouble than what this village is worth, then go for it."

There was a beat of silence as Sakura bit her lip at this. "You're not really convinced are you... you didn't find Kyo inspiring?"

"No," he scowled suddenly. "I think that was all _you_."

The sudden sharpness of his tone startled her. There was a palpable amount of accusation in his statement, enough to make her frown in confusion.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

Black eyes promptly avoided hers. "Forget it."

"No," Sakura snapped. "What does that mean? Do you have a problem with Kyo? Because I think in light of how miserable we thought this village was-"

"You just met him," Sasuke interrupted, "and suddenly you're hell-bent on doing all this for him."

He couldn't stop himself. The power he usually possessed to abandon his own selfish, possessive desires towards Sakura began to drip from his grasp. Rationality was always a losing battle when it came to her. He knew she had every good intention to help the village of Oni, that he was projecting anger for all the wrong reasons. But he didn't have to like it. He didn't have to like the way she returned every stupid smile that idiot messenger seeped her way. He didn't have to like the way every sob story Kyo told inspired her heart in ways Sasuke couldn't.

Sakura meanwhile struggled to understand her teammate's crooked perspective. He wasn't getting the point. And Sasuke Uchiha _always_ got the point. He was fixated on something very minor compared to the big picture.

"But it's not about him..." she argued. "Yes, I would be helping him in the process, but this is to help everyone."

He scoffed. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes had his flippant attitude. "It's like you're jealous or something."

Time whirred to a stop as Sakura instantly regretted the implicate word that had tumbled from her mouth. She felt every shade of red in existence rush to her face in that very moment as Sasuke returned her gaze with an unreadable expression.

"'Jealous'?" he deadpanned.

Sakura's heart began violently pummelling her ribcage. She had said the stupidest thing one could say to a male friend, one in the strictest form of the sense.

A nervous, strangely pitched laugh escaped her as she shook her head. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

Sasuke continued to stare, his dark eyes burning a hole into her already cowering soul.

"Obviously you're not jealous," Sakura amended nervously. "Because to be jealous you'd have to..."

She forgot to breathe, again. She looked away from the source of her discomfort and tried to discreetly suck in a considerable amount of oxygen.

"I'd have to _what,_ Sakura?"

His smooth dark voice was curiously calm.

Sakura bit her lip again, willing herself to have courage, to answer truthfully and brave the scald of his repeated rejection, of the inevitable sneer that would follow. The faster she apologized the faster they could resume their carefully crafted friendship.

"You'd... have to have _feelings_ for me..." she finished with humility, a sad smile on her face.

She had mentally prepared herself for the indefinite amount of silence that would follow. Sasuke's immediate response was enough to suffocate her entire being.

"What if I did?"

The room died. Auto-pilot was Sakura's one saving grace, stringing together words to form semi-coherent sentences while the rest of her remained stunned. Her large green eyes locked with this, staring at Sasuke like he had lost his mind and ruined hers.

She could only reiterate dumbly. "What if...you..."

"What if I did," Sasuke repeated as he stood from the bed.

The kunoichi's memory swam backwards, trying to remember every hint, every gesture in the last few days that she dismissed to her own rebelling imagination. The way his hand held hers as they slept... she had thought for sure...!

Sakura swallowed thickly as Sasuke approached her. "Then... we have... something else entirely to talk about."

The way she regarded him had the Uchiha feeling oddly self-conscious, a feeling that was wholly foreign to him. It was never his intention to spell it out for her so blatantly, but it was the way she presented the possibility of him having feelings for her – like it was the most unheard of, impossible scenario; unimaginable to even the wildest parallel universe. She had to know. He needed her to know.

And now that she did, he could only stand idly by, waiting for her answer like some infatuated tool.

"Sasuke-kun, I..." Sakura continued to gawk at him like he was a figment of imagination come to life. "I had no idea..."

It was like her brain hit pause during what she never thought would be one of the most crucial moments of her life. Was she dreaming? Was he drunk? "When...? When did you...? I mean, _why_? Why all of a sudden?"

His eyes left hers, unsure as to what her rapid-fire questioning was leading up to. "I don't know," he said simply. "It just is what it is."

This answer proved damaging, leaving Sakura to struggle in her own doubt at this unfathomable reality. "But... you don't like me," she whispered, more so to herself. "You've never _liked_ me..."

Sasuke internally flinched, hating the look of confusion on her face, hating that his own horrible regard for her during their childhood had led to this dubious reaction. The truth was that it hadn't been 'all of a sudden'. It had been a gradual, subtle shift that started months ago, maybe even farther back than that. Their close quarters the past few days had only been a solidifying factor. But the solid wall of his defence refused to admit that he had been pining like a prepubescent kid, even if it was unknown to him at the time.

All of this had been disguised so well from Sakura; masked behind his personal brand of hostility and guarded friendship. Without the truth she could only assume the worst about the origin of his feelings.

"Is... is it this?" she asked, scepticism darkening her eyes. She gestured over herself, over her elegantly styled hair and pale pink dress. "Is this why? Is it the 'new me' you're suddenly interested in? All this bullshit makeup and princess attire?"

Sasuke frowned, clearly indignant, but he was silenced quickly by what she said next.

"Because I love you, Sasuke-kun. That hasn't changed. But I've _always_ loved you. Just as you are."

Relief enveloped him. She had no idea how badly, how fucking desperately, he needed to hear those words. His muscles twitched, wanting to touch her, but it was the defensive look on Sakura's face that halted him.

"I'm sorry, what you've told me is... I can't even describe it... it's wonderful," she rose from her chair and walked to where he stood. "But if I really think about it, you've been acting differently since we arrived here. Maybe you like me like this. Like a defenceless flower you can take care of and boss around."

" _Sakura_..." he growled, needing to interject.

"No. _Shut up_ ," Sakura continued. "You have that alpha male complex, I get it. You always have to look after me, keep me out of trouble... _save_ me. But this girl you suddenly like, Sasuke-kun, she isn't me. The 'lady of Konoha' doesn't exist."

His frown deepened. She sighed and looked away. "... Even if you say you have feelings now, it's all going to go away once we're back to the way we really are, to how I really am. And that really sucks. Because this was never meant to happen for us."

The falseness of her statement had him livid. Who she really was... the kunoichi, the medic, a fearless woman brimming with passion and grace... that was who he respected most. Not the meek damsel she had been pretending to be.

"While I enjoy being psychoanalyzed," Sasuke began sarcastically, "You're wrong."

"I know you don't want to hear it-"

"No. _Shut up_." He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, returning her eyes back to his. "I get to speak now. I know you think you have me all figured out, and maybe to some shallow extent your appearance lately has been distracting for me, but you've always been beautiful. I'm not fucking blind."

Annoyed, his fingers dropped from her chin. A myriad of emotion flickered across Sakura's glossy emerald eyes, but he was in too much of a tirade to figure them out.

"And I don't look out for you because I enjoy it. Worrying about you isn't a picnic. I do it because I don't want anything to happen to you. Not like before... when I let _everything_ happen to you. I know you're strong, maybe even stronger than me sometimes, but it's something I have to do. And it's not just this mission."

Sasuke took a step back, trying to gauge how Sakura was processing his explanation. If she was demanding to know why he had feelings, there was only one answer he could pinpoint clearly.

"It's you." he confessed. His brows knitted, uncomfortable with his own vulnerability. "It's just you. That's why."

Sakura's wide eyes searched his, seeking truth behind his words. He had never been known to lie, only to withhold, and given the uncharacteristic amount of himself he had just dumped at her feet, she knew her heart would explode if it processed the information too rapidly.

Enter a much needed distraction.

"WHERE IS THAT KONOHA _SLUT_?"

They blinked at the rude interruption, eyes exchanging a weary glance before turning toward the backdoor of their cabin.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's talking about _me_ ," Sakura sighed jokingly.

The Uchiha remained professional, shelving their conversation as he threw open the door, hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

They were met with the sight of an unfamiliar Oni shinobi making his way toward the clearing of their courtyard. For whatever reason, he was clearly furious.

Sasuke raised an arm, keeping Sakura back as the man pointed a finger accusingly. "What shitshow nonsense did you fill my boy's head with, huh? Telling him about fucking females in charge, men losing rights... and goddamn kunoichi running around the place?"

"Yes," the pink-haired girl answered calmly, understanding immediately who this man was. "I can see why you'd be upset, Miyazaki-san. It would certainly make it harder for you to beat them up."

Kyo's father scoffed, glaring daggers that shifted quickly to Sasuke. "Are you going to slap her, or should I?"

"Back up," Sasuke warned as he unsheathed his Kusanagi a fraction.

The older man stood his ground, keeping a hand on the kunai strapped to his side. "You listen here," he told Sakura menacingly, "The women here know their place. That's how we've thrived for generations. It's why our shinobi are superior to yours and why our village is more prosperous than yours. We don't have whores like you fucking it up. We have them on their hands and knees doing what they do best."

No wonder Kyo hated his father. White hot rage burned the skin of Sakura's cheeks as she not only took in his degrading words, but the smear of fresh blood over the man's knuckles – Kyo had likely been on the receiving end of those telltale marks. Her fists clenched, knowing another second longer conversing with this lowlife would result in the shredding of her palms. Thankfully, not an ounce of emotion showed on her face as she regarded him with a passiveness that only enraged their visitor further.

"Got nothing to say? Not so proud anymore?"

Sakura exhaled miserably, knowing all she could do now to satiate her anger was enlist the help of her escort, an escort ready to beat this man to a bloody pulp. But it would not be anywhere near as satisfying as doing it herself.

"Uchiha-san," she began, but Sasuke turned and caught her eyes meaningfully.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?"

She searched his face, that trademark arrogant _beautiful_ smirk of his sending both a chill up her spine and warmth blooming to her chest.

"No..." she told him, a triumphant grin spreading to her lips.

Sasuke simply shrugged, giving a nod in the direction of Kyo's doomed relative as he stepped aside to lean against the door frame.

"What?" the older shinobi blanched as Sakura walked confidently in his direction. "What is this?"

He brandished his kunai, laughing at the Uchiha's relaxed demeanour. "You're just going to let her die, huh?"

His laughter died as Sakura easily caught his wrist, the kunai dropping as the strength of her grip snapped the appendage in an ungodly direction.

The scream was music to her ears as Miyazaki tried in vain to free his wrist. He reached for her throat, but she thwarted his amateur movements, grabbing the other arm and hurling the man over her shoulder into a nearby tree that splintered cleanly from the impact.

The older shinobi groaned, clumsily trying to return to his feet and process what in the hell was attacking him.

"Y-you...!" he sputtered, " You're a...!"

Sakura reached him quickly, blocking his clumsy thrashes and silencing him with a punch that sent him flying through yet another unfortunate tree. It was simply too easy.

The contrast was almost comical: a strong, seemingly seasoned shinobi with reasonable height and stature, crawling away from a pint-sized female dressed in an elegant pink dress; her ornately set hair not ruffled in the slightest.

Her fist collided with this face again and again, a splatter of blood hit her cheek as she smirked unperturbed. She was happily taking any and all liberties with being as unladylike as possible.

Finally, she grabbed the man's ankle, and, with a small amount of renewed chakra summoned to her grip, proceeded to drag the flailing man back to the courtyard.

"I..." Sakura began, as she violently tossed Mizayaki toward the steps of their cabin. "...am a kunoichi, asshole."

The clear snap of the man's leg breaking raised an impressed eyebrow from Sasuke. He finally moved from his spectator position while the bloodied shinobi began yelling obscenities.

"You're both fucking dead! Kunoichi are forbidden here! You've broken the law! This entire village will make you pay for this treason! I'll see to—!"

The Uchiha bent down and silenced the man with a solid fist around his throat. The beaten shinobi could only gasp and sputter as Sasuke lifted him from the ground and met his panicked eyes with the deadly spinning of his own. The Sharingan and Rinnegan blazed, illuminating the fear on the older man's face as the legendary Uchiha spoke.

"I did this to you." he growled lowly. "You reveal her to anyone and I will kill you. I've memorized where you live, I know your son's face... and I will kill you both while you sleep. Even if you run, I know your chakra signature."

The man whimpered pleadingly in response, watery eyes mixing with the rivets of blood pouring from his face.

"Good." Sasuke finished as he dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground. "Get out of here."

There was no need to say more. Mizayaki dragged himself away gasping for air. He grabbed a shard of the exploded tree nearby to use as a crutch, desperate to haul himself as far away from the Konoha ninja as possible.

A sigh of relief escaped the pink-haired kunoichi as she cracked her knuckles against her chest. It had felt like a lifetime since she last experienced the simple pleasure of throwing her fist. The weight of feeling repressed was temporarily lifted, along with her spirits and sense of self. She closed her eyes, loving the raw heat against her fingers, sore from smashing bone with such enthusiasm.

Sasuke stood several feet away, watching as his teammate revelled in her small victory. It hadn't been a difficult battle by any means, Sakura had easily seen to that. She had more strength in one pinky than the other shinobi had in his entire collective being.

When Sakura's eyes opened, he didn't care that she caught him staring, and she didn't seem surprised by it either. Wiping the splatter of blood from her cheek, she graced him with a smile so brilliant and beautiful he was moving before he could stop himself.

Sasuke reached her in two strides, hand grasping the back of her neck as his mouth slashed over hers.

Their beings collided, their lips moving without reserve. Sakura hadn't been thrown in the least, the look they shared before he stepped forward was one of raw magnetism, pulling them together with such desperate force she knew something was about to erupt. She kissed him back with equal urgency, her small hands grasping the front of his cloak, pulling him in, pressing herself forward, anything to fully experience the euphoric high of finally being in Sasuke Uchiha's arms.

He moved with expert precision, claiming her mouth with a ferocity that abandoned any and all of her own reserve as she practically tore at his cloak, pulling it from his shoulders as he backed her up against the door of their cabin. At some point they had began manoeuvring their way back inside, hands twisting through hair, nails scraping against skin.

Sasuke managed to kick the door shut behind him before his hands ripped the neckline of Sakura's dress, the force of his need sending a rush of excitement throughout her core. She grinned against his lips as she felt her delicate, hindering dress being ravaged to shreds, felt the magnitude of Sasuke's need grinding into her as they clawed and devoured one another.

His arousal for the female body, dormant during his youth's quest for vengeance, now erupting to life as the heat from Sakura pushed him past his limit. His demanding mouth found her neck, her collarbone, every inch of her he wanted to pursue and mark under his territory. She tasted and smelled so goddamn sweet his mind couldn't fathom how he was able to keep his hands off her before. Every curve, every battle scar was beautiful and so perfectly _her_ he couldn't seem to get enough.

Sakura pulled violently at Sasuke's hair when his rough hands moved over her breasts. She was delirious. This powerful man Sakura dreamed to touch was better than she ever imagined; the silky black spikes of his hair, the muscles of his arms, his back, his chest, everything she hoped to memorize and replay forever in her mind. She ripped open his shirt and yanked impatiently at Sasuke's belt and waistline, wanting to witness the exquisite hardness beneath as he growled at their fight for dominance.

With his pants done away with and the remnants of Sakura's dress hitched, the Uchiha picked her up at the waist and slammed her into the closest wall, her legs wrapping instinctively around him.

There was a beat before he drove into her, buried to the hilt and a guttural groan escaped him, relishing the feeling of her warmth and wetness. Her back arched as she shifted, stretching to accommodate his size.

He waited, maintaining his control as her hands gripped the sides of his neck, the slight pain fading quickly to pleasure. She gave a small nod for Sasuke to continue and he immediately began moving inside her, every moan he ripped from her throat vying him on. His lips met the smooth column of her neck as she whispered his name, her breath ragged.

He smirked, pleased at the sound of his name as it evoked something primal previously unknown to him. His rhythm steadily increased, a madness took hold, and she cried out as he sank deeper and deeper. A fresh wave of arousal overtook her senses as Sasuke held her gaze, black hair messy, a sheen of sweat forming on his chest as obsidian eyes bore into hers.

With her body halfway up the wall, Sakura's hand dug into his shoulder and he grimaced.

" _Easy..."_ he sneered, marvelling at the powerful woman unravelling in his arms. Her head fell back, the coiling pleasure cresting so rapidly she could have very well broken Sasuke's shoulder had he not warned her.

They came together in a ravaged mess. Sasuke's arm still wound around her, the other anchoring them to the wall to keep them both from collapsing with exhaustion. His head had dropped to her bare shoulder, the feeling of Sakura clenching around him leaving him spent. It was unlike any sensation he had felt before in his life. More exhilarating than battle, more satisfying than victory.

After several minutes, Sakura's legs unlocked at the narrow of his waist as she carefully slid down, her breathing still laboured from their escapades.

She hissed quietly in discomfort and the Uchiha was quick to notice. His hand held the side of her neck, angling her chin towards him. "What? Are you hurt?"

To say she was touched from his concern, especially knowing now that it came from a place closer than friendship, was an understatement. She hoped the amount of joy fluttering through her wasn't leaving an idiotic grin on her face.

"You're a little too strong for me," she answered playfully.

"Hn." The half smile that adorned Sasuke's handsome face nearly knocked her unconscious. He rolled back his bruising shoulder pointedly. "You're one to talk."

* * *

All eyes were on the lady of Konoha and her bodyguard as they made their way toward Oni's tall exit gates.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the displeased crowd, making sure no inkling of Sakura's kunoichi background had trickled past the pummelled mouth of Kyo's father.

All seemed right with the village, so to speak, as the crowd mumbled no more than their good riddance of the unwanted pair.

Awaiting their arrival was Kyo, holding the reins of Sakura's horse.

The pink-haired girl smiled sadly at him, noticing the angry purple marks marring the boy's face from his father's wrath.

"May I?" she asked, holding a hand up to his cheek, a steady glow of healing chakra emulating from her palm.

The young librarian nodded, and the bruising on his face faded to a mere tint of yellow as the medic healed him.

"He got you good," Sakura remarked.

Kyo laughed lightly, "Not as good as Uchiha-san got him."

Sasuke remained silent, but gave the slightest of nods at the other male, still not entirely accepting of his teammate's kindness towards the annoying messenger. He was impatient to take Sakura away – not just to leave this tired wasteland behind, but now, thanks to their recent discovery of each other, to claim her ruthlessly in the woods once they were miles away.

"I'll talk to our Hokage," Sakura reassured the boy quietly. "And hopefully things will change."

Kyo nodded and moved quickly out of the way as Sasuke easily lifted Sakura onto her horse. She blushed as the feeling of his powerful hands at her waist was a strong reminder of the night before.

And even earlier that morning.

"Please get her home safe," Kyo asked of Sasuke. He swallowed nervously, hoping he wasn't pushing any unseen boundaries.

The Uchiha promptly scoffed at the obvious request. It was a given after all. His attitude awarded him a gentle kick to the side from Sakura.

"Be nice..." she murmured.

He exhaled sharply, casting the brown-haired boy a final glance over his shoulder. "Look after yourself," he offered sternly, though he hid any trace of annoyance from his voice with some difficulty. "We'll be back. Make sure you tell your father that."

Kyo nodded eagerly, strangely gratified to have gotten some semblance of a kind remark from the legendary shinobi. One he couldn't help but greatly admire.

When there was no more to be said, Sasuke pulled promptly on the reigns, leading the horse passed the gates. The air was somehow fresher on the other side as Sakura filled her lungs with the inviting smell, the sound of the gates slamming behind them a welcome one.

"That was a pleasant surprise," Sakura smiled brightly. "You see? You _can_ be nice... sort of."

He glanced up at her, strangely pleased with the smile that was solely for him. Her happiness, her trust... these were all his victories to conquer.

"I didn't do it for him."

x

x

x

* * *

Author's note: all done! Thanks for reading my little one-shot turned four-shot :)


End file.
